eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebris
(Malf here. I noticed that some things, like the Materials pages or player-made content in Eternia are mostly open for the players to insert. This is here for posterity, in light of this. And no, there's no image of a swordfight.) Nebris: A Defence There /was/ a time where Magi that took up the sword, axe, spear, anything besides the usual staff had to lean towards any one particular fighting 'style' - With the techniques found in a trainee- to intermediate-power setting not really able to be refined. Unless you count combination magics, there's so many styles to choose from - But not a whole lot of clarification on the full, detailed use of a style in the middle of combat. Nebris was made by a couple individuals as a response to rapid, full-magical onslaughts in sparring matches. Specifically, Nebris is the severe application of battlefield manipulation, close-quarters spacing, extreme punishes, and enhanced Mana control. Origin It's been said that the first few users of Nebris were around regions such as Frostvale and Byson. The style itself has only begun to be taught in some military sects in recent years, due to more practical applications of the base style's moves for 'gaining the high ground'. Literally, the teachings of Nebris were made to focus on defensive and counter-offensive strategies, as evidenced by the titles of most books on Nebris: 'Nebris, A Defence'. ...It's been further rumored that a small handful of somewhat-important persons around Valmasia have picked up the style and the efficient use of their Mana as follows. Appearance Cosmetically, the only thing that should happen (fluff-wise) is that a proper practitioner of Nebris will emit a subtle myriad of blue, outward lines at perpendicular angles. This signifies an extensive use of the Mana circuits. No major aura or anything else happens, and often, this effect is not immediately noticeable in battle, so it can be tossed aside as a minor detail. Application Nebris has nearly zero civilian applications. No mundane effects, either. Much of the inherent power for the style comes from a self-taught 'mastery' over personal Mana manipulation, improving some efficiency in terms of magical casting capability. Maybe you'll be able to reach up a little higher with your weapon of choice, but the style itself is only so helpful outside of the caves and fields with monsters. Or battlefields. 'Power', 'Defence' The core teachings in Nebris stress that the prospecting user must first have some experience in close-quarters battle. It is not, however, off-limits to specialized Magus. It simply isn't considered as useful to most, in spite of the personal Mana control being a good selling point for them. ...There is, however, one downside in the additions to personal (and therefore physical) strengths. The Nebris style is unable to cope with having extreme speeds at all times. Instead, the primary poses and most actions are based on a solid defensive perimeter for the user, going off of their own weapon. The restriction in movement to this 'hit fast, hit hard, come back' philosophy can pull down on whomever is using the style. Eternia Style Power Ranking (?): (Actual Stats: Vit/MCap focused. Poke MalfGuy2 on the forums for a better explanation, and what you want to look for in your apps, alongside additional stat concerns for your part of the style. Refer to Yinadele's statbuy pages under Applications > In-Character Abillities and Traits, in the overheaded section when needed.) __FORCETOC__